


the beat of the song

by orphan_account



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bloodhound acquires a soulmate. They aren't pleased.





	1. prologue: welcome to the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate aus, if you can't tell. I'm pretty sure most of my published (and unpublished) fics are soulmate centered romances. Sue me. 
> 
> these chapters will be short and sweet :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is; welcome to the jungle by guns n' roses

Bloodhound looked across the giant field toward their prey. It was daylight, but they were camouflaged in the terrain well enough. The creature was grazing, head near the ground, unbeknownst to the hunter that was yards away, watching, waiting for the perfect moment. Bloodhound inched forward, gripping their knife tightly. Their footsteps were silent, practiced feet moving almost delicately. 

 

The hunter paced forward, slowly, their prey’s body relaxed. It was going to be their food supply for the next couple of weeks if they stored it properly. The animal’s fur would be made into a coat for the winter. Bloodhound has it all mapped out. Nothing goes to waste. They will honor the prey’s body. 

 

They were close now. A few feet. They’d jump the creature at the right moment, sink their knife into the animal’s neck. A breeze fluttered, but Bloodhound did not shiver. They were intently focused, and nothing could deter them.  

 

_ Welcome to the jungle, we’ve got fun and games! _

 

Bloodhound flinched harshly. The lyrics suddenly reverberated throughout their mind, a mini soundwave that completely surprised the hunter. Their prey looked up, saw the hunter just a couple of inches away, and shrieked, before galloping away. 

 

Bloodhound stared down at the knife clenched in their bare hand. Their mind raced. Just what in the-

 

_...Jungle, welcome to the jungle- _

 

Bloodhound flinched again, the words rising unbidden in their brain. They’ve never heard of this song before- oh. 

 

Bloodhound knew then. 

 

_ Watch it bring you to your shun-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees!  _

 

The hunter cursed vividly, looking up at the bright, blue sky, wondering just what the Allfather had in plan. 

 

_ Uh- I want to watch you bleed! _


	2. 1: the gods' bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen- i don't know 
> 
> i wanted to get the backstory out of the way lol also you can pry not human!bloodhound from my cold dead fingers thanks

Bloodhound was born from a bet. 

 

Before anything grazed the world that was known as Earth, there were countless gods. Each with some power here and there, scattered across the great Gaia.  

 

One of the most powerful was Zeus. Now this god, he was arrogant. He went around, thinking he was better than every other god combined. So grand, he believed he was, he decided to create a being that would serve him. 

 

Most of the other gods were nonplussed by the idea, and went along, ignoring their petty friend. But, there was one who did not. 

 

The Allfather warned the high and mighty Zeus, warned him that these beings would only cause strife and be just as arrogant as their creator. Zeus had scoffed at the advice. He believed that the Allfather had challenged him. 

 

“I will create the perfect servants. They will cherish me. You will see the error of your words when I have statues and reverent prayers sent my way!” 

 

“Are you sure about that?” was all that the Allfather replied with.

 

Zeus laughed, “Oh, you think you can do better, is that it? How about we both make a new being, and see who’s is better in the end.” 

 

The Allfather merely shrugged, “If I can’t explain to you, I will have to show you.” With that, the Allfather disappeared, but the bet was sealed.

 

While Zeus was off creating his magnificent beings known as humans, channeling his power equally throughout all his subjects, the Allfather simmered and stewed. All the other gods became curious about the little, weakling children. Zeus had chimed brightly that these creatures would only worship him. The Allfather waited and baited his time. 

 

Along with the human being, Zeus inadvertently created soulmates, splicing one human, the first prototype that included fours arms, four legs, and two heads (which was deemed too powerful), into two. But, there was only one soul, thus it split into halves. And so the two halves forever wish to be together. 

 

In the beginning, humans were fearful of Zeus. They worshipped him day and night, praying for food, water, and shelter. 

 

“See, I told you it would work! They all worship me!” Zeus exclaimed, grinning arrogantly at the other god. The Allfather sighed, “They worship you out of fear. Give them one lick of power, and they will forget you,” the Allfather chided. 

 

Zeus only laughed again. 

But it wasn’t long before the Allfather’s words rang true.

 

The humans were gifted fire, and from then on, they took their destiny in their own hands. No matter how weak Zeus made his creation, the humans evolved and distanced themselves from the Greek god. Some traveled all across the world, establishing their own religions. The gods laughed at Zeus as the humans he created began to serve them. Throughout all this, the Allfather was quiet, waiting. 

 

Millennia passed. The humans turned from multiple gods, to one god, to science. Soon enough, the gods became myths, stories only. They all watched as the humans Zeus created grew to a monstrous size, destroying the planet they were born on.

 

Then the humans turned to space. Flying in their man-made spacecraft, leaving behind their burning husk that was Gaia. They found other creatures, creatures that the gods had made in their own free time and boredom. They all watched as the humans traversed the planets, intermixing with other creatures, settling on countless, habitable planets. Soon enough, nobody remembered the gods, least of all Zeus. 

 

That is when the Allfather had struck.

 

Along with the help of other gods, the Allfather crafted his perfect specimen. Only one. The hunter. The being was plopped onto one of these planets, forever grateful to their gods. They had been bestowed no name. There was no other like the hunter. 

 

The hunter didn’t have a soulmate. They shouldn’t. They were one being, made up with all the parts the Allfather bestowed since the beginning. Unlike Zeus, the Allfather knew that his subject would never betray him.

 

They met the humans who had traveled to their land. While the humans spoke of science and technology, the hunter spoke of the Allfather.  They were not swayed by the humans and their views. They hunted and traded with the people but always kept a safe distance. They were different, no matter what. The Allfather warned his hunter, and the hunter listened.

 

Even so, they learned with these people who settled on the hunter’s land. They learned languages, learned friendship, and learned of love. They were even given a name by the humans: Bloodhound.

 

They learned that there were many different ways the two pieces of the soul call to each other. Some people who Bloodhound met had a lock of their soulmate’s hair in their own, a piece of black, curly hair in bountiful blonde locks. Others simply had their soulmate’s name tattooed across their wrist. There were countless ways to show who were soulmates. 

 

Bloodhound had always found the one with the music to be the most interesting, though. 

 

It goes like this: whenever your soulmate hears a song or sings themselves, you hear it in the back of your mind, like an echo almost.

It had always intrigued the hunter. It was a silly fantasy. Bloodhound barely ever listened to any type of music, only a band or beat here and there. But they always wondered what it would be like. To hear your soulmate, and yet never be able to communicate clearly enough. 

 

Bloodhound grew. They grew older and experienced in the hunt. They traversed the planets, finding new and exciting animals that they hunted. They outlived the humans, their lifespan seeming infinite. All the while, they continued to worship the Allfather, continued to hunt with pride. 

 

The Allfather won the bet. The gods cooed and fawned over the hunter, applauding the other god over his perfect specimen. Zeus had gritted his teeth and admitted defeat. The humans forgot about their creator, but the hunter would never forget their’s.

 

The Allfather, seeing how well his creation has done, decided to bestow a gift upon his sole and powerful follower. 

 

-   
  


_ Twinkle twinkle, little star… _

 

Bloodhound wanted to rip their head off. The soft melody was all they could hear. They stared up, at their own night sky, and huffed a breath. They must be a baby, Bloodhound mused. Such a different change from the hard rock music they had been listening to days ago. 

 

Ever since it started, Bloodhound found it hard to focus on much of anything. Whenever the music stopped, they tried to be productive, but it would only start up again at the least convenient time, startling Bloodhound no matter what they were doing. ‘

 

Bloodhound listened to the soft, airy voice of a woman sing. She sounded as if she was about to fall asleep herself. Bloodhound wondered if this woman was their… whatever’s mother. They most certainly weren’t soulmates. The hunter knew that was impossible. Unless the Allfather split their soul without them knowing that is, but Bloodhound was hard pressed to believe that explanation. 

 

Bloodhound’s vision grew hazy as they continued to listen to the soothing voice of the woman, and before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

 

-

 

Bloodhound prayed to their god, waiting for any sign of explanation. None ever came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. 2: bigmouth strikes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters ftw ;) they'll help me churn out chapters at a steady rate even tho i'll have a shit ton of school work soon 
> 
> also, just think that the music I use is coming out in the era the story is set in, cause I really don't think humans would keep recordings from like 400 years in the past from a world most don't know they came from
> 
> song is; bigmouth strikes again by the smiths

Bloodhound learns to live with it. What else could they do? They have no clue what’s going on, and the baby they’re linked with can be light years away. There was no way to find them, and thus no way to stop it. 

 

So, they continued with their way of life. Hunting, trading, hunting, trading…

 

Random bouts of music would slither into their minds. Lullabies to rock, whoever the baby was surrounded by loved all kind of music. 

 

One embarrassing moment occurred in the market. Bloodhound was trading with one of their regular costumers, a young woman that seemed too keen on strange meats. Whatever, it wasn't as if Bloodhound could judge. They were just the supplier. As the woman was collecting her money, Bloodhound waited. At that moment, new music rose in their mind. They tuned in. 

 

There was a repeating guitar pattern, which Bloodhound found kind of nice. A couple of drums sounded. Then, the musician started singing. 

 

_ Sweetness, sweetness I was only joking… _

 

The lilted accent of the man singing seemed to curl around Bloodhound’s brain, and the hunter relaxed, something soft unraveling in their mind. 

 

_...When I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your head. _

 

Bloodhound’s eyes widened as the lyrics took a dark turn. They didn’t expect that at all. Along with the man singing, a new voice popped up, the woman who frequently sang to the baby on the other end of the line. Her voice was saccharine, and Bloodhound had begrudgingly learned to like it. They wondered what the woman looked like, if she looked as sweet as she sounded. Bloodhound also wondered if she had an inkling of the idea that her voice was being projected to their child’s soulmate.

 

_ Oh...sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking… _

 

“...hound. Bloodhound!”

 

The hunter jerked out of their thoughts, blinking. Their customer was smiling teasingly. “You okay there? Head in the clouds?” she asked.

 

Bloodhound growled softly, “Money.”

 

Their customer rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Here,” she tossed the sack of coins, and Bloodhound was quick to snatch them from the air. They nodded stiffly and turned, walking away quickly. 

 

To be so out of focus… Bloodhound needed to learn to ignore the loud annoyances in their brain. It could get them killed if they weren’t careful.

 

-

 

A couple of years passed. 

 

Fate never fixed her mistake. Bloodhound continued to hear the music. They moved on to a new solar system, landed on a planet that seemed untouched. They’ve been there ever since, hunting new creatures, trying to find a new foe that could challenge them.

 

There were no other people on the planet. The air seemed a bit too toxic for humans, but the suit Bloodhound had crafted helped with fumes, along with their own immunity towards things humans found poisonous. It worked for them. They worked well in the silence. But then again it was never silent anymore. 

 

A humming filled Bloodhound’s mind. The mind linked to their’s was older, a bit more mature. They sang themselves now, which created more noise in Bloodhound’s mind. Now, they hummed a beat of a song they heard earlier (which means Bloodhound had also heard it, unfortunately). 

 

Bloodhound tried to ignore it. They were in the middle of a hunt, a big one. They had caught sight of a giant animal with four horns, green and brown spotted fur, and ten eyes. Something magnificent, and also something new. 

 

But they haven’t seen hair nor hide of the thing again. It's been hours of scouring silently, climbing trees for vantage points, and following tracks that lead to nowhere. Bloodhound had only found other animals they already hunted down, so they let them go for the day. The animal they sought seemed to be hiding spectacularly, or just asleep, unaware of the bloodthirsty hunter trying to find it.  Bloodhound sighed in agitation, and before could stop themselves, began humming along to the melody in their mind.

 

It suddenly stopped, and Bloodhound froze when it did. They realized what they’ve done a moment too late.

 

They just blew their own cover, like a trigger happy moron. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. 3: bloodstains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm happy people seem to like this :) 
> 
> songs:   
> is there anybody out there- pink floyd  
> bloodstains- agent orange

Bloodhound stared down at the ground, feeling foolish. God, they were so stupid. Blowing their own cover like that. 

 

The child on the other end of the line was silent, and Bloodhound would have found the peace and quiet marvelous any other day, but now it just irked them. Please hum again, please just think it was a fluke, please, please, please…

 

_ “Is there anybody out there…”  _ a shaky voice sang softly, and Bloodhound cursed into the forest. What were they going to do? Ignore the child? They had to.  

 

“ _ Is there anybody out there…”  _ the voice lilted again, missing no beats. Bloodhound had heard when the child discovered the song, which was apart of some long, drawn-out album that they consequently listened to all at once. The child was smart, using a song to vocalize their thoughts. 

 

“ _ Is there anybody… out there, _ ” Again. Again, and again. The child repeated it over and over, and _ over _ . 

 

Bloodhound stayed silent, listening, on edge. They felt like if they made one breath, the child would hear, and possibly never quit singing after. 

 

The child continued, but it was all in vain. Bloodhound would not make a noise.

 

The child went silent and didn’t make a peep in Bloodhound’s mind for a couple of days.

 

-

 

The hunter found solace when they traveled to another planet. It was named Hannah, and it sported magnificent beasts. There were other hunters posted on the planet already, but Bloodhound steadfastly ignored them, pitching a camp on the outskirts of one of the makeshift towns. The other humans ignored them in turn. 

.

Thankfully, there seemed to be a major difference in time zones between the hunter and child on the other end. The hunter would wake up to lullabies on the other end and have a near silent day. It was the quietest their mind has been in years. They thanked the Allfather, and fell into the silence, hunting extra difficult creatures, things not even the most skilled hunters on the planet would touch. 

 

They are grateful for the planet, for all the hunts, for all the opportunities. They are soon named the best of the best on the planet, and the other hunters welcome them into their little society. Bloodhound accepts quietly, but with all the success, it was bound to end. 

For all the nice comments, critiques, and comradery between the hunters, there was one that seemed to think they were better. Her name was Roxy, and she had been cold to Bloodhound since they had arrived on the planet. 

 

She was short, and all lean muscle. She boasted about her spectacular eyesight, her hand to hand combat, and her speed. 

 

She had killed viciously, ripping into the animals on the land as if they were putty, something disgusting. Bloodhound had tried not to be annoyed by her attitude to the animals. She didn’t respect much of anything. 

 

But the planet was big and Bloodhound ignored her most days. They were there only to hunt, to make their creator proud. 

 

That is, until the woman challenged them. 

 

They had been stationed on the planet for a couple of years, and they were just about ready to leave, find another one. It had been disappointing, finding that they had killed one of each species. It was on to the next, to try and find one creature that could outsmart them, give them a challenge. 

 

They had brought back the carcass of their kill that day, a giant snake-like creature that lived in the waters of planet Hannah. They were the first to kill one of them. All the hunters fawned over the dead animal, and Bloodhound was soon selling bits and pieces of it to the humans. 

 

Roxy had saddled up to them soon after, while Bloodhound had been in their tent, cleaning their guns, sharpening their sword, and listening to the link in their mind. 

 

It seemed that the child on the other grew, and subsequently woke up earlier and earlier, slept later and later. Mostly, Bloodhound heard music that seemed to come from a radio, hazy and sometimes interrupted. Bloodhound couldn’t mind. The music wasn’t there during their hunts, only closer to dusk, and early mornings. They could listen to it in peace, and couldn’t be annoyed with it.

 

The child’s music taste was sporadic and eclectic. There wasn’t anything the boy (they knew it was a boy now, having heard the childish voice develop into something crackly and deep. The humans called it puberty). The boy listened to rock and roll, classical, metal, country...you name it, and Bloodhound has heard it. Bloodhound would never admit but it was...intriguing when the music switched on. The hunter never knew what they were going to get. 

 

Anyways, there Bloodhound was, listening to the music (something country this time) when Roxy comes strolling up to them, hands stuffed into her the pockets of her shorts, a scowl on her tanned face. 

 

“You caught that?” she asks unnecessarily, head tilting to the carcass. Bloodhound nods mutely. Roxy never talked to them unless she wanted to start some shit. 

 

“So, you think you’re better than us now? Caught all the beasts first even if you came here the latest. Must feel smug,” she smirked, her expression as if she just smelled something nasty. Maybe she did. The carcass was getting a bit old. Bloodhound had to pack it soon, go through the rest of it. 

 

‘Yes, I think I’m better than you,” Bloodhound responded, accent curling around the air. They said it because it was true. They were built to hunt, and humans were not. They would never be as good as the hunter. It was a plain fact. 

 

“Oh really?” Roxy sneered, and she sank down, short legs bending as she crouched to Bloodhound’s level. “I’ve got an idea. Let’s hunt each other.”

 

“What?” Bloodhound responded, confused. They tilted their head.

 

Roxy huffed a laugh, “Let’s hunt each other. I got the idea today. If you think you’re such a great hunter, let’s bet on it. You and me, whoever kills the first wins.” 

 

“You will die,” Bloodhound replied slowly. Was the human suicidal? To go up against Bloodhound, a fight to the death…

 

“Awh, don’t give me such a write-off. I’m better than you think. And if not, well...,” she tapered off, smiling and shrugging her shoulders, 

 

The music in their brain had switched to something else while they were conversing, and they listened half-heartedly as they thought. 

 

_ But someday I'm gonna change my mind _

_ Sometimes I'd rather kill _

 

Bloodhound smiled behind their mask, feeling their sharp teeth dig into their flesh. The music pounded in the back of their mind. 

 

“Fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated !


	5. paint it, black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but needed chapter!   
> song- paint it black by the rolling stones

Bloodhound stared up at the canopy of trees. It was the next morning, the day of the hunt between them and Roxy. Bloodhound felt the blood in their veins hum with energy, nerves spinning. They’ve never hunted a human before, wondered how different it would be. 

 

There were a group of hunters surrounding both them and Roxy, who was a couple of meters away. They would run into the forest at the break of dawn and begin hunting once the sun reaches its height in the sky. On Hannah, that took two hours after the star began the rise. 

 

The humans around them seemed to fret, chattering away as if they were nervous for Bloodhound. The hunter would be touched if they weren’t gearing up for the hunt already, breathing slowly, ignoring the world around them. 

 

Just as the first tips of light touched the trees, Roxy shot off, guns and knives holstered, a backpack full of supplies, and a shit-eating grin to top it all of. She entered the thick canopy before Bloodhound, and by the time the hunter entered, the forest was silent save for the scurrying of small animals. Roxy had all but disappeared. 

 

For the two hour leeway, Bloodhound warmed up their hunting skills, shooting things with a bow and arrow for silence. Their own gun was holstered, but close by, and they were ready to use it. Bloodhound set some half-hearted traps, but they knew it was all in vain. Roxy wouldn’t be stupid enough to step into one, or at least the hunter hoped. Bloodhound wanted more out of this. 

 

Their mind was silent, thank the Allfather. It seemed that the boy on the other side knew to be silent for the time being, but it was more likely that he was asleep, light years away, in a bed, or a cot, or on some blankets on the floor. 

 

Bloodhound huffed. They shouldn’t be thinking about the boy. They were hunting. They couldn’t afford the slip-up. Just as they were reprimanding themselves, they felt the change in the air, the silence in the trees. 

 

It was glaringly obvious, and Bloodhound had missed it.

 

They jumped out the way just as a bullet whizzed by, missing their face by inches. It stuck to the tree behind them, and it gave a weak keening noise. 

 

Bloodhound’s eyes widened and they scuttled back, and before they knew it, the bullet made a series of noises before it exploded, creating a large chunk in the tree. Bloodhound looked up. It had only been an hour. Why was-

 

“Sorry, Houndy! I got bored, you understand right?” Roxy cackled from above them. They looked up and saw the girl perched on the tree, leaning onto it. She was grinning, gun aimed right at their head. 

 

Time seemed to slow at that moment, adrenaline pumping in the hunter’s body. They jumped up, running a good distance back, before they looked back. The woman seemed confused at the turn of events. Bloodhound swallowed some spit, feeling something strange, new. 

 

Fear?

 

Bloodhound whipped out their gun and shot quickly, aim precise. Roxy jumped down last minute, the bullet grazing an arm only. 

 

“Oh, c’mon Houndy! You can do better than that!” Roxy taunted, disappearing into the foliage. She blended in easily, her small stature allowing her to vanish completely. Bloodhound let their arm fall, closing their eyes. 

 

Silence. A pitter patter of feet on the left. Animal. A rustle of leaves to the right. Bird. 

 

They opened their eyes and shot their hand out, catching the girl by the throat. Roxy looked surprised, and Bloodhound grinned behind their mask. 

 

“Too loud,” Bloodhound mumbled, before slamming her into the ground. Roxy gasped in pain, and Bloodhound was on her in a second, knife drawn.

 

The hunter looked down, feeling another emotion. 

 

Disappointment. 

 

“I thought you’d be a challenge,” Bloodhound confessed softly into the space shared between them. Roxy looked up at him with wide eyes, face red.

 

And then her body twisted, legs locking up, hand gripping their arms, and teeth biting down onto their fingers. 

 

Bloodhound was more surprised than hurt, but the girl saw the advantage. They flipped, and suddenly Bloodhound was on the ground, Roxy on top of them.

 

“Don’t forget. You might be a hunter, but I’m human. We’re full of surprises,” and with that, she stabbed them in the ribcage.

 

Bloodhound cursed harshly, biting back a scream. They’ve never felt such pain in their life. Black blood covered the knife, spreading slowly. Roxy looked down, intrigued, “You really aren’t human…” she trailed off, mesmerized by the blood. She slid her finger through it and looked at it. “Interesting…”

 

Bloodhound heaved a breath, feeling panic. They had to stay calm. They couldn’t die. They haven’t completed their life’s mission, haven’t hunted to their best extent, haven’t…

 

Haven’t met the person on the other end of the line. 

 

Bloodhound let out a roar of pure anger, and Roxy looked down, and it was her turn to be surprised. The hunter grasped her shoulders and pulled her down, cracking her head against their helmet.

 

She screamed in pain. Bloodhound kicked her off, hissing at the pain in their abdomen. 

 

She slumped over, and Bloodhound reached out for their own knife. The hunter gripped it tightly and grabbed a fist of Roxy’s hair. She screamed again. 

 

She looked up, eyes pleading. “P-please, Bloodhound,” she cried out, legs kicking, arms reaching valiantly, gripping their arm, but Bloodhound held onto her. “P-please don't kill me. I don’t...I don’t want to die.”

 

Bloodhound noted the tears in her eyes, the fruitless resistance. The hunter slit their prey’s throat open. 

 

She made a gurgling noise, blood spewing out. Bloodhound dropped the human, looking at the scarlet stained knife in their hand. 

 

Bloodhound was giddy. They found their match. 

 

The hunt was a success. 

 

-

 

As they were heading back to the campsite, Roxy’s corpse dragging behind them, Bloodhound began to sing quietly.

 

_ “I look inside myself and see my heart is black _ _   
_ _ I see my red door I must have it painted black…” _

 

Bloodhound rolled their eyes to the sky. Maybe the boy was growing on them. At least he didn’t have a terrible music taste. 

 

The body scraped quietly behind them as they sang into the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
